Brotherhood of War
by KingBeasta
Summary: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back


Naruto x Storm

Menma x Domino

Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals**

* * *

A mutant is a being usually otherwise human who possesses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. Human mutants are considered to be of the subspecies Homo sapiens superior or simply Homo superior, an evolutionary progeny of _Homo sapiens_ , and are considered the next stage in human evolution. They are those who believe the X-gene is the, next step of evolution while they're others who believe the mutants are nothing but an abomination but this is simply a repeat afterall the humans treat mutants just as the white people had treated the black people.

Even though there are other people with powers they still treat the mutants as if they are a criminal but mutants have existed since the dawn of man tbe X-gene works in different ways one way be granted amazing powers, others may be granted with not so great abilities, and others appearance might be altered by their mutation. But even after centuries of fighting for mutant rights nothing has changed even after saving the world from Magneto and the monster known as Onslaught humans Still hate mutants till this day just like how some white people hate black and Hispanic people as a human being are we destine to destroy ourselves or will be step up to become a race that doesn't hate simply because they are different from us just as a great man once said " _Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that._ _Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it._ "

 **Japan, Fukuoka**

Within a fairly large Japanese home the sound laughing and music can be heard inside and outside of the home. Inside the backyard adults can be seen laughing and drinking a black-haired smiles in a sly manner at the redhead female across from her next to the beautiful redhaired woman is a woman who has blue hair she appears to be drinking tea. "Wow, this is one great party way better than last years Kushina." said the black haired girl she glances behind Kushina and sees Kushina's sons Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki playing with her son Sasuke Hitomi's daughter Hinata Obito's and Ron's daughter Akikio and various of other children.

Kushina grins widely she then takes a bite of sushi "thanks Mikoto and you me each birthday party has to be better than the last! " exclaimed a grinning Kushina she then begins to slurp around giant bowl of ramen that contains lobster.

A brunette woman smirks at her friend who takes a huge shot of Sake "even at a party you're still eating ramen?" chuckled the brunette.

Kushina pouts at the woman "hey don't diss ramen Tsume it's the food of the gods!" exclaimed Kushina Tsume rolled her eyes at Kushina.

Hitomi giggles at this "there's no need to tease her you should know the only people who loves ramen as much as she does is Naruto and Menma she turned her head and sees the two eight year olds playing with Yugao and Hayate child Renai "well they sure are having fun." said Hitomi.

Tsume smiles at this "kids will be kids." said Tsume as she watches her own son Kiba be tackled by Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Menma though has vibrant red hair that he'd inherited from his mother and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father and he has purple colored eyes he inherited the shape of his father's eyes and face.

Both Naruto and Menma grin in a mischievous manner "ahaha, foolish Kiba we never lose! We always win" laughed Naruto acting as if he's a supervillain.

Kiba grumbled underneath his breath as he's being pinned by the blonde and redhead twins "you cheaters!" exclaimed Kiba in a child like manner.

"Not uh! You're just a sore loser!" exclaimed Menma grinned the redhead child who puffed out his chest in a macho manner.

Sasuke grins in a cheeky manner "give up we win!" exclaimed Sasuke he turned towards his brother Itachi who's been watching he smiles as Itachi's fiance Izumi gives the small child a thumbs up as if she's encouraging him into dog piling the canine fanatic.

Shikamaru nods his head "he's right if you don't it'll just be a drag. " said Shikamaru in a, lazy tone which doesn't fit a child he found what they were doing was quite fun.

Kiba's eyebrow twitches "if it's such a drag then why are you helping them! " exclaimed Kiba as he tries to wiggles himself out but no matter how he moves he's unable to remove himself Kiba then grumbles underneath his breath he turned to see his elder sister Hana talking with Itachi Hana turned her head to look at her younger brother but Hana turned away shocking Kiba feeling as if he was betrayed.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "I don't know everyone seems to be doing it. " said Shikamaru who didn't want to be left out it had seemed fun so he joined in.

Kiba rolled his eyes at his friends "dog pile exclaimed Sakura Ino, Renai, Akikio, Neji, Isaribi, Lee, Fuu, and Gaara had followed Sakura jumping on top of them seeing this causes the parents to laugh.

Rasa's who's drinking sake chuckles at Minato "they seem to be enjoying themselves." stated Rasa as he watches Naruto and Menma bicker like this while Gaara and Sasuke are on top of Kiba.

Minato jointed the redhead in laughing "that is true but kids will be kids. Hey Fugaku you remember all the times we got in trouble?" asked Minato he takes a sip from his liquor as the loud music can be heard playing .

"How can I not? If I remember right we were always in trouble especially Choza he was always left behind when he ran away from trouble." said Fugaku who gains a smile as he remembers his time with Minato when they were children.

Minato grins "yeah, those were the times." said Minato as he drinks some alcohol he turned his head sees Obito and Rin teasing Kakashi his eyes then shifted to his children he honestly hope he can give them a good childhood but he knew they would struggle.

Two miles away from them a woman, the woman is of Chinese and heritage she has brown short hair just reaching past her neck with her bangs covering her thick eyebrows, she has hazelnut colored eyes she wears black lipstick. She's a woman of 5'6 in height she wears a black bodysuit, blue overcoat and leather boots. She can be seen in a Armored Ford F-550 Pit-Bull VX looks at the screen on the screen is the party at the Uzumaki household.

An Asian man wearing a suit can be seen standing next to her with a stoic expression on his aged face " you have eyes on target Fuki?" asked the man.

The woman nods her head "yes I have them in site Doctor Suzuko. What of everyone else take them out?" asked Fuki wondering what to do with everyone else as far as she saw it everyone besides the two Uzumaki children weren't there concern.

Suzuko shook his head negatively "no that'll cause uneeded attention. Attention that won't be necessary. Knock them out." ordered Suzuko we did not need it to turn into a bloodbath of dead bodies that will only raise uneeded questions.

Fuki nods her head she then presses on the com "target sited everyone else tranquilize them. Deadly force is not authorized we do need this to be turned into a bloodbath. I repeat tranquilize them do not use lethal force" ordered Fuki as she speaked into her comlink.

"Yes ma'am! Understood." said a male who has a pair of night vision goggles the visor shows twenty people but the goggles also is able to locate who's a human and who's a mutant and the eye-wear shows that the two mutants are out in the backyard.

Back at the party a crash can be heard Minato and everyone watches various of people are collapsed on the ground Minato couldn't understand what made this happened he knew he'd bout a lot of liquor but his eyes are drawn to the collapse body Cee who has a dart inside of his back. His eyes then widened as he sees a tranquilizer dart passes by him and hits Rin the chest the brunette falls down right onto a chair various of men wearing high-tech stormed him and shot a tranquilizer dart at Obito. "Everyone run! Naruto, Menma run! Now! " exclaimed Minato everyone begins to run Minato and Kushina quickly grab hold of Naruto and Menma and run even with the chaos brewing the, two were able to not get hit by a tranquilizer dark. "What the hell is going on?" wondered Minato as he watches adults and children dropped like a fly his eyes widened as a man points his weapon at Minato he then fires off the dart.

Jiriaya pushes the two parents out of the way "what the hell are you waiting for get out now! " roared Jiriaya who begins to move in a sloppy manner Minato and Kushina shot him a grateful smile Jiriaya then grins at the man as he tries to fight off the affects "you fucked with the wrong family!" exclaimed Jiriaya who ran towards the man and grits his teeth as he was shot in the chest but Jiriaya quickly tackles the man to the floor.

Kushina and Minato open the back gate they turned their head and sees various of Armored Ford F-550 Pit-Bull VX parked in front of their house "what we do now? " asked Kushina in a worried tone "we can't out run them." said Kushina as she sees various of the men exiting out of the cars.

"I know but we have to run. We have no real choice." said Minato he would suggest that they make a distraction but he was aware something like that wouldn't work. "I have an idea but it's crazy. " said Minato he wasn't too keen on the idea he had but unfortunately, his choices and options were limited Minato's eyes then narrowed as he sees the, various of soldiers cover not just his home but the other home "just who are these guys? Their uniforms don't look familiar and it's obvious they aren't after myself or Kushina afterall one of those guys did say the targets were taken to the back which means their target is Naruto and Menma. " thought Menma he watches as the soldiers throw small devices in all the other houses.

"You want us to steal a car don't you?" asked Kushina she knew this was crazy but it might work and unfortunately they had no other choice as much as she wanted to disagree "fine let's do it. " said Kushina both parents watch as the men exist out of the cars as soon as they've saw it was clear they carefully went inside the armored car and began to drive off both released a sigh but then Kushina gained a downcast expression "I feel horrible we left our friends behind." said Kushina the image of Rin getting shot with a Tranquilizer was still fresh in her mind she knew the fearful screaming of her friends and their children won't be something she's going to forget any time soon.

Minato grabs onto her hand "I know, me to but our childrens lives are at stake." said Minato he then starts the car but his blue eyes then narrowed as he sees three cars following behind him Minato cursed under his breath "damn I should've this wouldn't be easy. " thought Minato Kushina looks at Minato with a worried expression he grabs hold of her hand "we'll get through this. " said Minato.

Kushina smiles in response "right they're our children ya'know!" said Kushina Minato nods his head he then increased the speed of the vehicle swerving through the streets with the mysterious soldiers right behind them.

Minato narrows his eyes as the two cars speed up becoming neck to neck both cars slam against them Minato narrowed his eyes "if that's how you want to play fine so be it. " mumbled Minato he then steps on the brakes as the car comes to a hault the two cars that cornered him had crash into each other Minato grins at his wife he then turned around to the backseat where his sons were located "you two okay? " asked Minato worried for the safety of his children.

Both blonde and redhead nod their head Naruto grins at his father "that was fun! " exclaimed a laughing Naruto.

Menma nods his head with a large grinon plastered on his face "again, again!" yelled Mean with excitement.

Both parents smiled at this even in the face of danger they can still act so innocent. Minato flashes his children a grin "maybe next time." said Minato he then puts the car in drive "I can only hope they'll be a next time. " thought a wary Minato.

Unknown to the Uzumaki family the vehicle they're in has a tracker and a recording camera in the dashboard Fuki watches as the family drives through the streets she presses her com-link with a stoic expression on her face "Bianca you're up they're heading your way." said Fuki in a stoic tone not even minding the screams of the people being shot by the tranquilizer darts as far as she sees it they weren't objective they were more, of a nuisance, a nuisance that's in their way.

Bianca is a woman of Asian and of Russian decend the woman is around the age of 29 years of age with olive skin complexion. She wears a vibrant pink lipstick and her nalis are painted ocean blue her eyes are dark green in color, her hair is a silky black with maroon red highlight her is wavy long reaching her shoulders on each side of her head she keeps her hair in place with two purple hairpins. She skin tight leather shirt , the leather shirt is sleeveless over it she wears a black jean jacket, a blue corset, black and blue pants that are made from a hardened plates on titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers and was broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility, and blue combat boots. Also on her neck she a tattoo of a Cherry Blossom Tree that goes from her neck to her elbow. Bianca is sitting on the rooftop and watches the family head towards her direction "right target in site Fuki this shouldn't take that long." said Bianca she then begins to take deep breaths.

Kushina's eyes went bewildered as the car started to low down "Minato what's going on? " asked Kushina in a worried tone as she's the the air condition and lights on the board begin to shut down .

His eyes became wide with shock and confusion he didn't understand it just a few seconds ago the car, was working fine "I don't know the car isn't low on gas it still has half a tank! " exclaimed a shocked Minato he then tries to restart the car but nothing works "come on, come on! Work damn it. Damn it this doesn't make sense! " thought Minato who's frustrated at the fact that the vehicle started not working at the worse possible time ever.

Minato wasn't the only one who didn't like this Kushina was worried "how can this car just stop working. Cars that are in good condition just don't stop working for no reason." thought Kushina she looks back to her sons flashing her scared children a grin but her grin is then erased from her face as she sees a large car heading towards them a top speed "Minato watch out!" roared Kushina he looks back in shock she quickly grabs both children. The car they are then is then rammed from the back by a large armored van that looks like a combination between a military truck and swat van their car is then sent spiraling out of control with family holding on for dear life Minato's eyes widen in shocked as they are rammed from the side causing the car to flip over.

Naruto and Menma scream in fear "don't worry we got you!" reassured Minato who's face is covered in his own blood his eyes widened as he sees the other car starts heading for them "dammit they don't give up, huh!" thought Minato.

The blonde male then begins to kick the glass door Kushina helps her husband even though hmshe has blood in her eye and glass in her arm she still helps him to break the glass window "together Minato one, two...and three!" yelled Kushina both of their feet slammed into Tue window shattering the window "hold on tight to me Menma watch your head. " instructed Kushina in a motherly tone as soon she removed herself from the car and carefully made sure not to have her red-haired son bump his head against the glass.

Minato follows behind her making sure Naruto doesn't hurt himself the family are then forced to away as the large vehicle rams into the vehicle Minato then grunts in pain as a tranquilizer dart is nailed into his caff causing his knees to buckle he struggles to run. Minato turned around and sees one of the soldiers aimmimg at Kushina he quickly moves behind her his eyes then widened as hears various of footsteps. From the bushes and trees the men drop down pointing their guns at the family "you're surrounded! Hand over the kids now! " ordered the man pointing his gun at Minato each of the other soldiers followed his lead.

"Fine, you win. " said Minato he looks at Kushina and nods his head both parents but their children down Naruto and Menma buried their heads into their fathers chest Minato runs his hand through their hair "Naruto, Menma I want you to show these guys why they shouldn't underestimate an Uzumaki." said Minato.

Both children looked at their father with a shocked expression "are you sure? " asked Naruto.

Minato nods his head and grins at his sons "knock them dead! Believe it!" said Minato.

Naruto and Menma grin at their father "you got it! " exclaimed Menma shooting his parents a toothy grin Naruto turned towards the soldiers in front of him while Menma turned towards the soldiers that are behind him. Naruto raised his hand that ignites in a cerulean color energy each men fire the tranquilizer darts but each of the darts obliterate on site each of the soldiers explode in a blue light the soldiers in front of Menma he raises his hand the fire their own tranquilizer darts but their darts and guns turned into bubbles shocking the soldiers scream in horror as they are become liquefied Menma pants in exhaustion.

Kushina kneels down to Menma "are you okay?" asked a worried Kushina he nods his head Kushina smiles at this "come on, we gotta leave. " said Kushina they then began to run down the street but they then hear the sound of an engine they look behind them and see several of vehicles heading towards them their eyes widened as various of cars drive behind them Naruto raised both hands and each part of the vehicles are disassembled causing each person two hit the ground his hands are then ignited in lightning he then fires a powerful blast of electrons that reduces them to nothing but ash Naruto then placed his hands on the ground the, hard concrete ground then loses its property and becomes wet cement.

Menma kneels down to a rock he then grabs hold of the small rock his hands are then encased in crimson lightning he throws the rock Minato, Kushina, and Naruto watch as the rock is transformed into a jeep that looks like an exact replica of Mountain Blaster from Power Rangers Turbo Naruto grins at the appearance of the blue jeep while Minato tilt his head in wonder "hey isn't that the blue jeep we got them for their birthday?" asked Minato Kushina nods her head it was the toy they've bought Menma and Naruto.

Naruto and Menma turned towards their father with a pout glare "it is not just a jeep it's Mountain Blaster from Power Rangers Turbo!" exclaimed Naruto.

Minato rubs the back of his head with a nervous grin "right sorry." apologize Minato Kushina giggles at Minato.

She then nudges him in the ribs "beggers can't be chooser." said Kushina.

Minato nods his head "yeah, your right. Come on, let's hurry before more come." said Minato as he opens the door his hand is pierced by an arrow Minato screams in pain he then turned back and but he doesn't see anyone behind he then looks up and sees the man holding a crossbow the soldier then fires an arrow at Minato's leg causing the man to fall to his knee seeing their father be stabbed with two arrows had caused Menma to stare in shock and with him loosing concentration the vehicle reverts back to a rock.

Kushina rushed to her husband's side but she's shot in the leg with arrow her eyes open in shock as she's shot in the back with various of tranquilizer darts causing her to collapse on the ground "Naruto, Menma run! Don't argue just run! " pleaded Kushina who has tears running down her face Naruto and Menma who has tears running down their face turned towards their parents Menma's hand is covered with crimson lightning as he touches the rocks they began to transformed into an animal that's a mixture between a lion and cheetah both hop onto the large creature the animal runs off covering ground "be safe Naruto, Menma." cried Kushina she then collapsed falling under the effect of the darts.

The man with the crossbow narrowed his eyes at the two children who are covering much ground he then pressed his comlink "the targets are on the move Fuki what are your orders?" asked the man.

This man is half Japanese, half Native American, and Chinese he has dark tan yet healthy skin he has amber colored eyes, his hair is black his hair is slicked back with the sides shaved. The man is average built yet at the same time being lean. The man wears an black fitted shirt over it he wears a Black armored Kevlar armored the suit has yellow lines, he wears blue armored gloves that have yellow lines, he wears black military pants, and armored boots. On his face he wears a silver and blue visor on his back is a high-tech crossbow.

"Proceed as you've been ordered capture them alive. " ordered Fubuki.

Zenshin nods his head in an understanding manner "yes of course ma'am. Section B your up time to get this over with." said the man.

"Of course Zeshin, it will be done." said a woman the woman steps on a Cosmos 4RW V8 Muscle Bike motorcycle she looked down at the screen and sees the two targets moving north from her position "and their moving fast too. " said the woman she turned towards the other soldiers who are sitting on a vehicle similar to her own and an armored Range Rover Sentinel "alright squad A with me squad B you'll cut them off. Any questions?" asked the woman but she was welcome with complete silence "good let's not waste anymore time. " stated the woman she and the other soldiers put the vehicles in drive heading towards Naruto and Menma's location.

But Naruto and Menma weren't thinking about the people after them what's really plagued their mind is that they had to leave their parents wrong the mercy of those people neither of siblings understood why this was happening. This morning was as normal as always they'd had a huge breakfast due to it being their mother's birthday they then got ready for the upcoming party with their friends but here they are running away after if they are being hunted they could wondered is this how animals feels when they are being hunted.

The large hybrid feline snarls as it sees a soldier coming closer to it the man pulls out a tranquilizer gun and points it at the two but the creature slammed itself against the vehicle causing the man to lose control and tumbles off. Menma then sees various of other people on the Cosmos 4RW V8 Muscle Bike Naruto narrowed his eyes at them he then creates a ball compromised of electrons and magnetic particles he throws the sphere in the air each of the soldier is lifted in the air hurtling towards the sphere as they come in contact the sphere explodes in a lightning magnetic energy leaving nothing but the scorched vehicle.

Menma then commanded the hybrid creature to jump in the air hopping house to house it became obvious to both of the siblings they aren't save on the ground but unknown to the siblings they are being watched by Zeshin he then fires three arrows the first pierced through the head of the creature, then at its leg, and the arrow was pierced through the shoulder of Menma causing him to lose concentration the creature transformed back to rocks Naruto quickly grabs hold of his brother he then manipulates the particles around him making the two fall slower to the ground "come on, Men-ahhh!" screamed Naruto as he was shot in the arm by the arm. The arrow is then erased from his arm his arm then heals. Naruto and Menma glares at the man Naruto's hands glow a bright blue while Menma's hands are covered in crimson lightning both released a gasp of pain both fall to their knees struggling to stay awake as they look up they see Fuki, Suzuko, and Bianca standing in front of them.

Doctor Suzuko turned towards Bianca with a nod of the head she nods her head and kicks both Naruto and Menma in the face knocking the two unconscious the aged man watches as the soldiers handcuffed them and puts a high-tech choker device around their neck as the device is around their neck a green light glows the doctor nods his head and the soldiers take the two siblings inside of the truck Zenshin turned towards the doctor "what should we do about the other people no doubt their parents will come looking for them along with everyone." said Zenshin he watches as Doctor Suzuko takes a puff of his cigar.

He flicts off the ash from his cigar he turned towards Zenshin "take care of however, you see fit but make sure it can't be connected to us." ordered Doctor Suzuko who begins to walk towards the truck.

Zenshin smirk darkly "right, understood." said Zenshin all around the area purple worm holes began sucking up Minato, Kushina, and their friends. Purple worm holes even sucked up the dead soldiers and damaged vehicles afterall it wouldn't be good if anyone could make a connection to them.

Bianca then turned towards Zenshin with a raised eyebrow "so where did you send them? " wondered Bianca she trusted Zenshin not to send any of those people anywhere close to where they'd attacked them but she can't hope but to be curious about their new location.

Zenshin grins at Bianca "you somewhere far." said Zenshin in a teasing manner.

Fuki raised an eyebrow at the man she placed her hand on her hip and glares at him "define far away. " said Fuki.

Zenshin shrugged his shoulders "I sent them to the Pacific Ocean, Altantic Ocean, China, South Korean, Ireland, Alaska, Madripoor, Texas, and Rancho Cucamonga. You know no where special." said Zenshin who's grin was ready to split apart.

Both Fuki and Bianca's eyes went wide with shock neither of the two might not know what Rancho Cucamonga is but out of all the places he had listed the most notable place that struck a cord with them was Madripoor a city for and made by criminals a place that not even SHIELD would ever enter. "Are you serious Madripoor?" asked Bianca she watched Zenshin nods his head "who ever you sent will be lucky to last five minutes in that place." said Bianca.

Zenshin grins at her "I know right ain't it great!" smirked Zenshin.

 **Time Skip, Next day: Afternoon**

 **Location: Japan, Unknown**

Naruto and Menma groaned in pain the last thing they can remember was being surrounded and they the two had received a Spartan kick to the face everytime the two were swimming they'd always would Spartan Kick each other into the pool after today they won't Spartan Kick ever again. But that just reminded the twins of their situation they were surrounded and knocked unconscious they both tried to move their hands but realize they are handcuffed "how intriguing is it not. " said Doctor Suzuko who had been watching them for some time he's not even affected by the glare they'd sent his way he just stared at the two with interest.

"Where's our parents!" roared Naruto glaring at the man with such hate an eight years old could ever hope to muster.

Menma snarls angrily at the doctor showing his canine like teeth making the red-haired child resemble a feral creature "yeah, what Naruto where are our parents! " demanded Menma glaring his purple Eyre at the doctor.

The man pulls a small device and pressed a blue button Naruto and Menma suddenly scream in pain as if they are being electrocuted the doctor just looks on with a stoic expression "you two are in no position to ordered demands. The whereabouts of your parents are the least of your worries." said Doctor Suzuko he then removed his finger from the button and the two stopped being electrocuted.

Fuki then walked into the room and stares at them with great interest she then turned her focus to Doctor Suzuko "it seems we're in luck we not only found two mutants but very powerful ones too. " said Fuki Naruto and Menma stares at Fuki with shock how did she or any of these people knew they were mutants the only people who were aware of them being a mutant was their parents and godfather Jiriaya never used their powers in public due their powers never to use them and there's a lot of bad people who would hurt us. Fuki turned towards the siblings "don't be so surprised just like you I'm a mutant too I can detect and locate other mutants. But you two truly are godlike one who can manipulate the particles how they see fit while the other can transmute anything they fit. Two people with the power to shape the world how they see it. " said Fuki.

Doctor Suzuko turned towards Fuki "so what do you think?" asked Doctor Suzuko he turned towards the siblings and see their hands ignited by their respected mutation but he pressed the button causing the two to feel the electrifying pain the two glare at both Doctor Suzuko and Fuki.

Her attention turned towards the doctor "both are at least beyond omega level if we left them to grow then they'll become the most powerful beings in existence." said Fuki she turned towards Naruto "this child could possibly rewrite the universe itself." said Fuki she then turned towards the snarling Menma who's writhing in pain "and this one in all sense is a life depiction of a real life Jesus as you know in the Bible it says he was able to turn water into wine. " said Fuki.

"Very well do it. As they are they are dangerously uncontrollable." said Doctor Suzuko Fuki nods her head she digs into her pocket and pulls out a large syringe with a strange amber liquid Fuki goes behind Naruto and stabs him in the middle of the neck with the needle she then walked over to Menma and does the same both siblings fall face first with their body switching Doctor Suzuko looks down at them with a stoic expression "Naruto, Menma Uzumaki welcome to Crimson Oni. You have just been included something far more grand my weapons. " said Suzuko in a cold tone he watches as both of their faces slammed into the ground.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will update Atom of X and then I'll update Tides of Hardship )_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
